1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the control art, and more particularly, pertains to a DIN rail mounted enclosure for rapid mounting or dismounting of any contained circuitry or control device on a surface mounted DIN rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been detachable, but often required the use of hand tools, such as screw drivers, wrenches or the like, to mount or dismount an enclosure to a standard mounting device, such as a DIN rail. If tools were not required, then certain snap lock devices were incorporated by the devices and generally were integral to the enclosure device and so mounted within the enclosure, then action of the release device was difficult at best and usually required the use of two hands to successfully mount, and especially to dismount, the enclosure device.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by incorporating a single, manually operable lever actuator to readily and single handedly mount or dismount the enclosure to a DIN rail or other suitable mounting surface.